


Blame It All on My Roots

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Still burned, Chris crashes Zach's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my woman. My constant muse, my potatismos, my Orion. The Bellatrix to my Betelgeuse. 
> 
> This is loosely based on the Garth Brooks song "Friends in Low Places," but you don't have to know that to enjoy this.

Chris’s worn, scuffed boots looked out of place in the sea of shiny black dress shoes, but he could care less. Finding out about the wedding had been pure chance. A bill for catering had been delivered to his house in Zach’s name. A few quick phone calls and Chris had an address and a date. 

He spotted Zach and whats-his-name holding court at the front of the room. They both looked resplendent in matching tuxedos. 

Chris’s lip curled in disgust. 

He snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and ignored the man’s look of surprise. Blending in was not his intention. 

Draining the glass in two gulps, Chris left it empty on a nearby table and marched forward. 

“Of course not, darling,” Zach was saying, “that’s why we decided on Tahiti instead of Bali.” And the he laughed in that fake, hollow way he’d developed right after he’d left Chris. 

“That’s funny,” Chris said as he elbowed his way into the group. “Zach, I always thought you hated the beach because of your fair Irish skin.” 

Beneath his spray tan, Zach’s face pinched together. “Christopher, I didn’t realize I’d invited you.” 

Chris took the champagne glass out of whats-his-face’s hand and tapped it against Zach’s. “You didn’t.” 

“Please excuse us.” Smiling tightly, Zach took Chris by the arm hard enough to bruise and led him away from the guests. “What are you doing here?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

“I just wanted to meet the sugar daddy you left me for—though now that I see him, it’s more like sugar baby.” 

“Lower your voice,” Zach hissed. “You are making a scene.” 

Chris’s eyes slid slowly over Zach’s new husband. “Oh, I think ole whats-his-name has got that covered.” 

“It’s _Miles_.” 

“So it is. Well, don’t let me keep you from you adoring public. I just want to ask, Zachary: Do they know that you’re just a salesman from Pittsburgh?” 

“You need to go.” 

“Enjoying your wedding night,” Chris said with a sneer. 

 

The TV was up so loud he almost didn’t hear the knock. It didn’t help that he’d had several beers throughout the evening. 

He opened the door to find Zach standing on his front porch. “What took you so long?” 

“Had to get whats-his-name to sleep first. Left a note saying that I ran to the store.” 

Zach pushed Chris into the house and kicked the door shut. He kept pushing until Chris’s back was against the wall. 

“What are you going to do now?” 

Their lips met in a searing kiss. 

After a moment, Zach pulled away to say, “Six months, baby. Six months and he won’t know what hit him. Zoe promised she’d have pictures to prove his infidelity, I get a divorce, and half of the MacMillan Millions. Then we retire to Switzerland.” 

“I still can’t believe that lovesick idiot didn’t ask you for a prenup.” 

Zach grinned. “I’m fucking irrisistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who saw that twist coming? (Not me at first! LOL) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. It feels like it's been ages since I cranked out a one-shot. <3


End file.
